Tek's Mechs
Tek's Mechs outside.png|Exterior Tek's Mechs inside.png|inside Tek's Mechs is a mech shop located in Soluna City that is owned Tek and Scrap Shops Available Tek's Mechs Standard Mecha (Level 1-10) *Newbatron V1 *Newbatron V1337 *Katana v1.0 *Nubertron Tek's Mechs Standard Arms (Level 1-10) *Used Gatling Gun *Refurbished Machine Gun *Mecha Boomstick *Bargain Bin Laser *Squire's Volt Sword *Smokey Flame Thrower *Salvaged Pulse Laser *Switch Gun *Glocket *Double AutoGun *Used Pulse Laser *Solar Mega Blaster *Chain Pole *Air Gun *Lightly-Used Gatling Gun *Used Sun Ray *Underhand Gun *Hunter's Autogun *Mecha Boomstick N7 *Proton Rifle *Used Electron Sniper *Bargain Bin Laser BN9 *Double Autogun N9 *Hybrid Missile Arm *Hybrid Arm Prototype *Lava Blaster *Dull Safety Scissors (Level 11-20) *Dependable Proton Rifle *Reliable Proton Rifle *Dynamic Air Gun *Energetic Air Gun *Forceful Air Gun *Blunt Safety Scissors *Unsharpened Safety Scissors (Level 21-30) *Trustworthy Proton Rifle *Safety Scissors Tek's Mechs Standard Shoulders (Level 1-10) *Freshman Laser Pointer *Miscalibrated Sniper Rifle *N-00B Missile (2x) *Lg Blue Laser *N-00B Missile (4x) *Retractable Rifle *Sling Missile (1x) *Gravitron Enforcer *Telekinetic Orb *N-UBER Missile (FLX-1) *Plasma Pulsar (Level 11-20) *N-UBER Missile (FLX-2) *Gravitron Enforcer SE *Telekinetic Orb SE *N-UBER Missile (FLX-3) *Gravitron Enforcer XL (Level 21-30) *N-UBER Missile (FLX-4) *Telekinetic Orb XL *N-UBER Missile (FLX-5) *Gravitron Enforcer LE (Level 31-40) *N-UBER Missile (FLX-6) *Telekinetic Orb LE *Gravitron Enforcer DLX (Level 41-45) *Telekinetic Orb DLX *Telekinetic Orb XLR *Gravitron Enforcer XLR Tek's Mechs Standard Heads (Level 1-10) *Big Smilie Face *Kurosawa *Smilie Face *Star Striker Head (Level 11-20) *Huge Smilie Face *Large Smilie Face (Level 21-30) *Giant Smilie Face Tek's Mechs SC Mecha (Level 1-10) *Battle Hammer v1.0 *Star Gladius v1.0 *Volt Thorn v1.0 *Hammerhead Deluxe Tek's Mechs SC Arms (Level 1-10) *Apprentice Fireball-Back Arm *Blue Plasma Ray *Fire and Ice *Holy Photon Revolver *Magma Cannon *Military Sun Ray *Missile Bayonet *Point Blank Shot *Proton Sniper *Rocket Revolver *Shining Electron Sniper *Starlight Raygun *Stun Gun RC1 *Pointy Scissors (Level 11-20) *Sharp Pointy Scissors *Keen Pointy Scissors *True Proton Sniper *Accurate Proton Sniper *Smoldering Magma Cannon *Igneous Magma Cannon *Molten Magma Cannon (Level 21-30) *Edged Pointy Scissors *Honed Pointy Scissors Tek's Mechs SC Shoulders (Level 1-10) *Alien Star Ray *Mega Blue Phaser *Micro Missile Launcher *Missile Launcher *Sapphire Mana Photon Tek's Mechs SC Heads (Level 1-10) *Cranium Phaser V4 *Cranium Phaser V8 *Syr Head *SC Phaser Eyes *SC Sniper Staredown *SC Beam Gazer (Level 11-20) *Cranium Phaser V11 *Cranium Phaser V14 Tek's Mechs NG Mecha (Level 1-10) *Battle Hammer v2.0 *Hammerhead Super *Kurosawa *Kurosawa Okamoto *QWN-1138 *ShadowTech E Series 1 *Shadowtech E Series 1.2 (Level 11-20) *Veloci-Mecha *Battle Hammer v3.0 *Shadowscythe Floater *Kurosawa Kikuchiyo *Kurosawa Kyuzo (Level 21-30) *Kurosawa Shimada Tek's Mechs NG Arms Tek's Mechs NG Shoulders Tek's Mechs NG Heads Ammo Shop Galvanized Skulls Star Captain Monthly Mecha Paint Shop Skullcrusher Upgrade Shop Tek's Mechs Shops Verified Mecha Verified Weapons X-Boost Rares 3009 New Years Weapons Shop 3011 New Years Weapons Shop April Fools '08 April Fools '09 Mecha Chainsaws (Friday the 13th) Flavescent Friday Mecha Shops Flavescent Friday Weapons Shop Golden Mecha Shop Horror Weapons (Friday the 13th) Jameson Mecha (Friday the 13th) Lucky Charms Lucky NG (St. Patrick's Day '09) Mother's Day Mod Shop '09 Mother's Day NG Mods '09 New Year Weapons Shops New Year NG Weapons Shops NG Weapons of Love Soluna City Special Items Soluna City Special Nova Gem Items Starship NG Rares Starship Rares Talk Like A Pirate Day NG Shops Talk Like A Pirate Day Shops Tek's Mogloween Masks Thanksgiving Rare Weapons Weapons of Love Winter Holiday Item Shop Winter Holiday Nova Item Shop Winter Holiday Present Shop Dialogue Tek: Welcome to Tek's Mechs! Feel free to look around my shop. I'll install all new parts free of charge. Talk Tek: Hi , how has your Mecha been? Seems like just yesterday I was recalibrating its gyro on GEARS Shuttle. Tek: This is my friend Scrap. I found her when salvaging some space mecha debris. Scrap: Twk. Twk. I am pretty sure I am the token cute character designed to get ratings with the girls. Tek: Sure are! Scrap: Twk. Twk. Tek decided to keep me around because I alphabetized her secret giant robot Anime collection. Tek: Ooooh.. did you hear about that new animated short that is going to premiere at the Theater? Scrap: Twk. Twk. You bet! I hear J6 made it and it was animated like 'Artix vs. The Undead'. Tek: Hey , do you want to come see it with us when it premieres? Scrap: Please come! It would be... Twk. Twk. So fun! Floorivator Scrap: Twk. Twk. Oh yeah... busted. Tek: Yup, broken. During Anniversary Event Tek: Have fun! Scrap: Twk. Twk. hmmmm, I could go for a cookie... or some cake... mmmmmm Category:Shops